Data can be communicated in various forms over various communication mediums. Data, such as video, can often be modified from a first format to include supplemental content such as overlays, icons, menus, and the like. An encoded video may be completely decoded to a spatial domain; modifications, such as adding supplemental content, are implemented in the spatial domain; and the video is re-encoded for distribution to an end-user. The process of completely decoding the video in order to implement changes and/or add content for each end-user or device is both processor and time intensive. These and other shortcomings are identified and addressed by the disclosure.